


Binder

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: One Word Prompts [14]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Biromantic Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn Hugs, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, Nervous Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harry Osborn, Supportive Harry Osborn, Trans Peter Parker, Understanding Harry Osborn, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Peter is dating Harry but hasn't told him he's trans. When Harry catches him wearing one of his binders Peter freaks out and locks himself in the bathroom, thinking Harry will be grossed out and leave.Turns out Harry's not going anywhere.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: One Word Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255775
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	Binder

**Author's Note:**

> If I have made any mistakes about anything, or written something offensive please, please, lemme know so I can correct it as my intention isn't to offend anyone 
> 
> And as always comments and kudos appreciated x

Peter stood in front of the bathroom mirror and smiled. His new binder had just arrived, and the teen couldn't wait to try it on and here he was. The binder was black with a red Spider-Man symbol on the front. Turning to the side the teen smiled wider seeing his chest was completely flat, tears welling in his eyes from sheer happiness.  
Peter wiped away his tears and reached for the shirt beside him on the counter.  
"Peter?" An all too familiar voice asked.  
The brunet momentarily froze, and his eyes shot to the mirror.  
His brown eyes met blue.  
There standing in be doorway of the bathroom stood Harry and Peter felt his heart jump as he whirled around. Before the blond could even open his mouth Peter ran foreword and slammed the door shut. This effectively made Harry stumble back startled, the lock on the other side of the door being clicked before Peter leant against it.  
Peter slowly sank to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest, arms wrapped around them as he hid his face in them while tears welled in his eyes. The reality of the situation hit him.  
Harry had just seen him in his binder.  
The two had been together for two weeks and the teen had been planning on telling his boyfriend this weekend about it.  
But now he'd been seen, and Peter wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

"Peter?" Harry called softly, knocking lightly on the door, "you okay in there bug?"  
"Leave me alone," Peter whimpered, soft sobs escaping at the thought of the inevitable.  
Harry was going to leave him.  
"Peter?"  
"If your gonna leave just leave already," the brunet cried.  
This made Harry frown in confusion as he sat with his back to the door to hear his boyfriend better.  
"Why the hell would I do that?"  
"Cause I'm trans," Peter sobbed.  
"Yeah," Harry replied, "but your still Peter right? Or would you prefer I called you a different name? Different pronouns?"  
"You're - you're not mad?" Peter asked with a sniff.  
"Of course I'm not mad gorgeous," Harry replied softly, "it's a big thing to come out, and I'd want you to come out when you're comfortable. It doesn't matter how long it takes."

Peter sat in silence as the words sank in.  
"I - I wanted to tell you this weekend," he whispered.  
"Were you ready?" Harry asked softly, head turned towards the door so Peter could hear him better.  
Peter opened his mouth to reply only to close it again.  
Had he really been ready to tell Harry?  
Or had he been fooling himself?  
"I - I," was the brunets smart reply.  
"It's okay," Harry replied, "I would've waited no matter how long it took. A month, a year, two years."  
The two lapsed into silence.  
Harry could tell how distressed Peter was and didn't want to push him, the last thing he needed was for his boyfriend to have a panic attack while locked in the bathroom.

"Would - would you have stayed with me if I’d never told you?" Peter asked quietly, curling up a little tighter.  
He was almost afraid to hear Harry's answer. Sure the older teen was with him now but being trans was a huge thing. As much as Peter didn't want it to ruin their relationship he hoped they could still be friends if it did.  
"Of course I would sweetheart," Harry answered, "and what's with the past tense talk? I'm still here."  
"Everyone leaves about now," Peter said as tears welled up again.  
Harry was the one person he didn't want to lose. The teen could light up the room with a smile, his eyes shone like the ocean when the light hit them right and he was always there with a hug when it was needed. Harry was always so warm and loving towards everyone, despite how cold and cruel his father was. To Peter, Harry was a flame and Peter was the moth.  
He really didn't want to lose Harry, but the brunet knew it was inevitable.

Soft sobs escaped Peter’s mouth at the thought.  
"Baby mine don't you cry," a soft voice sang, Peters head shot up when he realised it was Harry's, "baby mine dry your eyes."  
He was still here.  
Just like he said.  
Peter had told his parents before and while his Dad had been accepting, his Pops had walked out of their lives. Peter had been inconsolable for days, so the fact that Harry was still here?  
Peter felt love and warmth bloom in his chest.  
"Har?" He asked softly, not sure if the other boy heard.  
"Right here Pete," Harry replied, "I'm not going anywhere."  
Harry knew about Peter's Pops walking, heck the teen had come over to help Tony console and reassure Peter.  
It was only now he knew why Peter was so upset. This was a huge thing to admit and for someone to walk away?  
If Harry saw that man he'd have to be held back from killing him.

"Harry?" Peter asked again, bringing his boyfriend back to reality.  
"Yeah gorgeous?" Harry replied.  
"I - I'm trans," Peter said, feeling a weight lift off his chest.  
Proud that he finally told Harry, even if the blond had already seen him in his binder.  
"What are your preferred pronouns?" Harry asked with a small smile, proud his boyfriend had had the confidence to tell him on his own.  
"He and him," Peter replied with a small smile on his own face.  
Harry was still here, and Peter couldn't be happier.  
"Can - can I see you?" Harry asked, making Peter freeze, "you don't have to show your binder if you don't want too. I just wanna see and hug my baby."  
"Okay," Peter said and slowly stood, watching the shadow from beneath the door move to signal Harry had stood as well.

Peter grabbed his shirt from the counter and went to put it on before pausing.  
It was only Harry on the other side of the door, he didn’t need to cover up.  
Right?  
Why should he hide it?  
This was who he was, and Harry had already seen him in it anyway and accepted him fully.  
Heck Peter had just come out to him  
The brunet took a deep breath in and slowly let it out slowly, hands shaking slightly. If everything went south now all JARVIS had to do was tell his Dad.  
The brunet nodded to himself and headed over to the door and unlocked it before pausing again.  
“Can – can you turn around?” Peter asked.  
“Sure,” Harry replied, putting his back to the bathroom, waiting in anticipation. The blond felt his heart jump a little when he heard the door open.  
Peter stepped out of the bathroom and was met with Harry’s back and took another breath before speaking up.  
“Okay you – you can turn around now,” he said.  
Harry turned around and felt himself fall in love all over again, a soft smile on his face.  
“Hey beautiful,” he greeted softly.  
“Hey,” Peter greeted with a small shy smile, “this uh this is me. Not what you were expecting to see huh?”  
“All I see is my beautiful brave boyfriend, who just came out to me,” Harry said, smiling at the small blush on Peter’s face. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Peter whispered.  
“C’mere,” Harry whispered back opening his arms, wrapping them around Peter tightly, “I love you baby.”  
“I love you too,” Peter said, nuzzling his face in Harry’s shoulder, “thank you.”  
“Always gorgeous,” Harry replied kissing the side of his head.  
The two stood there for a few moments in the comfort of one another’s warmth, Harry rocking them gently. It went unsaid how proud Harry was of Peter, but it didn’t need to be said. Peter felt it in the way Harry held him.  
How he always held him.  
Tight and warm.  
After a few minutes the two pulled back to look at one another and smiled. Harry cupped Peter’s cheek and leaned in pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  
“I love you for who you are baby boy,” he said resting his forehead against Peter’s.  
“I love you for who you are too,” Peter smiled, leaning in to kiss him again. 

The next day Harry came over and sat cross legged opposite Peter on his bed and placed a wrapped gift in his lap.  
“What’s this?” Peter asked, looking at the present then back up at Harry.  
“Open it and see,” the blond said with a smile.  
Peter opened the gift and froze as tears filled his eyes.  
Sitting there in his lap were two brand new binders, one blue and one red.  
“Harry…” Peter whispered.  
“Do you like them?” Harry asked, suddenly nervous he’d overstepped.  
He was answered by Peter tackling him in a hug, causing the blond to grunt slightly as he held his boy tightly.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Peter sobbed happily.  
“Always baby,” Harry kissed the side of his head and rubbed a hand up and down his back.  
Peter pulled back after a few moments and pressed his lips to Harry’s softly, the blond melting into the kiss before pulling back with a smile.  
“I love you,” Peter whispered pressing their foreheads together.  
“I love you too,” Harry whispered back. 

Tony later found the boys fast asleep on Peter’s bed with Peter wrapped up tightly in Harry’s arms, head tucked under his chin. With a fond shake of his head he put a fleece blanket over the boys and saw the new binders.  
Looking back up at the boys he teared up and thanked a god he didn’t believe in that his son had found Harry.  
Someone who wouldn’t walk away.  
With that thought in mind and a smile on his face Tony gently closed the door behind him, leaving the boys to sleep in the warmth and safety of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic makes sense right??


End file.
